Question: What do the following two equations represent? $2x+5y = 5$ $-6x-15y = -15$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+5y = 5$ $5y = -2x+5$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{5}x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-6x-15y = -15$ $-15y = 6x-15$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{5}x + 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.